


N'Jadaka's Nightmares

by BlaiseKillmonger



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseKillmonger/pseuds/BlaiseKillmonger
Summary: Erik can't sleep without being haunted by T'Challa in his dreams. But the real T'Challa wants to save him, and show him what he's really like.





	N'Jadaka's Nightmares

_Look at what you have become. You are certainly no Jaguar, just a monster who will lose everything._  

Erik whimpered and cringed in his sleep, shining and pouring with sweat. Since T'Challa had chosen to save him, he was haunted by his failure to understand why. Each day was worse than the previous and his only means of escape was sleeping, but the psychological torture infiltrated his dreams. T'Challa mocked him, teased the 'Killmonger' who couldn't kill anymore but when he was awake, he knew T'Challa was the furthest thing from the haunting image painted in his dreams. The ache in his chest wasn't as enduring as the pain in his mind, knowing it would never end.  

T'Challa heard about Erik's nightmares and immediately changed the condition of his confinement to a spare bedroom next to his. He couldn't even bear the thought of being even a second too late if Erik needed him. So, when he heard Erik's groans, he rushed out of his bed to aid him. After a day of representing Wakanda in the political opportunities he had to make a change, he was ready to sleep but Erik's pain brought him out of his bed seconds after getting in it. T'Challa opened the door and moved quickly but quietly, trying not to scare the man any more than he was. 

"N'Jadaka, wake up. You must wake up, please." T'Challa was whispering in a frantic state, smoothly shaking Erik's bare shoulder. The scars were concluding where T'Challa's hand was and T'Challa squeezed with just an inkling of pressure to avoid shocking Erik too much. Violence had corrupted his life and T'Challa didn't want him to feel like it would be with him forever. One more shake broke his sleep and he was confused but terrified at the same time and the blend of feelings was overwhelming for him. 

Erik's sobbing grew larger as he tried to break himself free from his spell but T'Challa pushed his head into his chest, allowing the weeping warrior's tears to dampen his shirt. T'Challa felt remorse for Erik having to go through this but allowing him to die would have been a larger crime. Maybe it was selfish, but T'Challa knew he was making the right decision. But times like this made him wonder if there would be any more right in this situation.  

"Why did you do this to me?" 

The accusation hurt T'Challa and without breaking from Erik, he moved back slightly to look at him. 

"I did not do this to you, N'Jadaka. But I give you my word, this will be a problem no more. I would like to talk to you about what has been disturbing you. But only if you feel comfortable discussing it." 

Erik sniffled and wiped his tears away with his bare arms, coughing a tiny bit. He didn't break from T'Challa's arms but moved in more so he was balled up, and his head rested in T'Challa's arms. Comfort was something Erik had craved for a long time, and for once he actually felt it.  

"I...I see you. You make fun of me and tell me about my failure." 

Erik's breathing slowed down and he felt safe in T'Challa's arms. Like he could say anything. T'Challa frowned and smiled after, and Erik could sense something friendly. 

"Does that sound like the type of person I am?" He asked curiously.  

Erik hummed with sarcasm and T'Challa chuckled. 

"I don't know why, but I know you're not like that. Whatever you brainwashed me with, it worked." 

"I did not alter your mind or thoughts in any way. Maybe you feel guilty for all the people you have hurt. And tried to hurt. For the people you have killed. Vengeance has filtered your mind and now that you have finally had it you are adapting to the other feelings that were switched off. Guilt being the most prominent one, from the looks of it." 

Erik nuzzled closer to T'Challa and considered his words. He'd never even thought about the damage he caused but it must have been a lot to go through this. 

"But every day? All I feel in the day is regret, failure, and fear and in the night, it's ten times worse. How I fix this? Make everything right again?" 

T'Challa scratched Erik's head lightly and sighed, making Erik nervous that he may never get redemption. 

"You must try to do these without looking for something in return. I do have a solution for you though. N'Jadaka, how would you like to help Shuri with her work? She needs some help developing the building as well as monitoring equipment, it would be a start to your personal redemption." 

"Didn't I almost kill her? Look, I don't even know why you're trying to help me, or why you saved me. Nobody likes me, trusts me or even wants to know me. Shuri wouldn't even give me a chance after what I did to you." 

T'Challa broke away from Erik and lowered his head onto the pillow below, covering him with the thick cherry blanket. He slowly kissed Erik on the forehead, but Erik was unclear on what T'Challa meant by it. It made him feel warm, but curious at the same time. 

"Well first of all that is not true.  _I_ trust you,  _I_ know you and  _I_ like you. For now, that is all that matters." 

He moved back and walked to the oak door. 

"What about the others?" Erik asked with a worried face. He hated that T'Challa was leaving and felt less safe already. 

"Well Shuri owes me for that video, so let's work on that." 

"What video?" 

T'Challa laughed to himself and shook his head with embarrassment. 

"Nevermind." 

Erik wanted to know one more thing before he was left alone. 

"When you say you  _like_ me-" 

T'Challa left the room and held the door with his body halfway through, ready to leave Erik to sleep. 

"Goodnight N'Jadaka," T'Challa grinned.  


End file.
